Scars
by Wrath and Soft-Hands
Summary: Joker has known Spot since she was 6, Spot/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Scars

**Hello, Soft-Hands here. I did not write this, Wrath did. I am uploading this for her because… I don't know. But we don't own Newsies but Wrath owns Joker and the plot. So, here goes:**

The mighty group of newsies who can sell hundreds a day. They consist of three 8 year old kids. Their names are Soul, Spot, and yours truly Joker. I have known these guys since I was 6. They protected me when I had to sell papes in the bad part of Brooklyn. Anyway, here's my story on how Conlon took things from me, how I seemed to be a bad person, and maybe a lover for a friend. But let's starts from the beginning when I was 14 along with Spot and Soul. I was laying with the old leader, Shadow. We had a small connection but nothing great. He would always want me in his room at night to make sure that none of the horny teenage guys would rape me while I was asleep. I started to cuddle with shadow, feeling the warmth of his body warm mine up with every touch. I looked up at his stormy blue eyes and saw something I guess he held back. He brought his face to my ear, moving my brown, curly hair out of the way. He then whispered, "Joker, Please remember me when I leave the newsies next month. Trust whoever I put in charge. All I need is you to be safe. I want you to know that I have fallen for you a bit.." He then brought his lips an inch away from mine. "Promise me you'll visit me. Also, try not to fall for anyone else." He then gently kisses my lips. I feel that he always wanted to do this. This was my first kiss. His lips were so soft. I wish he can stay so badly. I then felt the light pressure of his lips leave mine. I then looked up to him and saw his stormy blue eyes were lighter and softer. "Promise?" I looked at him and gently smiled, putting my hand in his soft, black hair. "Promise. " I soon fell asleep, dreaming about how it must feel to be kissed by one of my only best friends and my crush, Spot Conlon.

Since we starting living in the borough, Spot has been acting different. He wanted me to stop sleeping in Shadows room. He has so many secrets he's hiding. Maybe he could tell me. While I was sleeping, someone pushed me. "Joker, wake up. I need to talk to you." I knew that voice, it was Conlon's. What did he want? I opened my eyes to see him dirty as ever. I soon sat up on Shadow's soft bed and grabbed Spot's cheek. His cheeks then turned a bit pink. " Come on Wane, This is important." I sighed and then got up. What was so important?

He made me leave the soft bed I was sleeping in to lead me out someplace I didn't even know about. As soon as we left that room, he grabbed my hand and started to take me to what seemed to look like the docks. The dock had looked so old that I was sorta afraid to step on it. "Okay, Conlon. Why'd ya bring me heah? He then smirked at me with that playful smirk he always use to give me. Its the same one that got me to make friends with him in the first place. He then grabbed the sleeve of the over sized, red shirt I had been wearing. Shadow had given me this shirt because I would usually be in my undergarments at night which would make the teenagers want to rape me increase. "So, why ya wearin' Shadow's shoit? It doesn't suit your figure at all." He then stepped closer to me. He then grabbed my hand. His hand seem so big and warm compared to my small,cold one. He then kissed my cheek with such gentleness that I never even felt it. He then slowly brought his mouth to mine and quickly kissed me. "I always wanded that,Lulu." My eyes widened from surprise. The surprise the fact that he used my real name but almost he had an intoxicating smell to him. He went out drinking with the guys again. He was either sweet or abusive when he was drunk. I was hoping he was sweet this time.

Spot then backed away from me and then took off his plaid shirt. What was he doing? He was about to jump in when I saw something on his back. So many little scars. Tears started to rise to my eyes as I remember his story about his scars. He was sitting on a bench when two drunk guys came wandering out. They were bug and scary looking. I guess they were so drunk, they grabbed Spot and brought him into an alley. They whispered to each other and laughed maniacally. Both of them pulled out a knife and started to cuts Spot's body. Most of them were deep, but Spot made it. Just barely though. He never takes off his shirt. For no one or nothing. As the tears started to fall down my face, I start over to him and hug him from behind. When I hugged him, we fell into the water.

**So, because this is Soft-Hands here, I'm going to say what I want. I started to cry when I read this. I couldn't take my eyes off of it as I read! I almost dropped my deodorant in the toilet because I wasn't paying attention to where I was putting it! Bye, hopefully you actually read this. PS: I, Soft-Hands, edited this. So, bye!**

**Sincerely Yours until Eternity,**

**Wrath and Soft-Hands**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scars**

**Hello, everyone. Soft-Hands here again. Wrath doesn't seem to like to upload her own work so here I am to upload it. She wrote it and I edited and uploaded. We do not own Newsies but we do own Soul, Joker and the plot. Here goes:**

As soon as we broke the surface, I hugged him again. I put my head on his shoulder, taking in the smell of alcohol and what he usually smells like. "Spot, promise me you'd nevah change fo anybody." I then put my face in his neck, feeling his warmth on my face. "Promise." I could hear a smirk in his voice. I then felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. We were just floating in the water, under the stars and moon. He started at hum an old lullaby that we made up. His hum sounded like an angel singing softly in my ear. During his humming, I felt my heart rise in speed like a butterfly's wings. I then closed my eyes enjoying our moment while it lasted. The humming soon stopped and then heavy breathing sound like it was next to my ear. Spot then whispered, "Please nevah leave me, Lulu. I'se really like you in my life." I smiled and nodded a bit. I felt the muscles in his neck move. I think he was smiling; I smiled too. Soon after our hug in the lake, we had to get back inside. I had left Shadow's shirt outside to dry and went back into his bed with my undergarments.

A month later, Shadow left. All the newsies in Brooklyn were crying to see their leader leave them. He left a note though. A note that I can read because everyone else couldn't. It said: Dear Brooklyn, I'se sorry for leaving youse guys. I'se wants ta make it up ta ya. I am going to put your favorite guy as leader, Spot Conlon. Be good to da guys and treat Joker wit respect. She knows how ta run it. Remembah dat, Shadow. I sighed since Conlon got what he wanted. I looked at Spot; He was being congratulated by everyone but Soul. Soul gas always wanted to be leader. I believed Soul should've been leader, but oh well. I walked over to Soul and hugged him. "It's okay, Soul. I woulda picked ya but it not me choice. But since Shadow left, can youse protect me from da teens please." He turned to me and nodded, having his rare silver hair flop around his gray eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Next thing I knew was Soul was on the floor and Spot was on top of him. Spot started to punch his face, making his face look red. I jumped on Spot's back and I grabbed both of his arms, trying to make him stop. Tears started to roll as Spot became more frustrated. I then leaned towards his left ear, which has a giant scar behind it, and whispered, "Spot, why?"My voice started to crack. He then turned his head to me and looked down. "I'se sorry." I looked at him and let go of him and got off his back. He then got off of Soul and ran out the door. I looked at Soul; he was unconscious. I shook my head. Should I stay with Soul or leave and follow Spot? I turned to the door and ran out of it. Where would Spot go? I kept thinking about where he would be until it hit me.

He was on the bench where he almost died. He always goes there to think. By the time I got there, he is holding his knees. The toughest newsie, crying. I went over to him. "What's wrong, Spot?" He turned his head and looked at me. "Ise hurted our best friend; I'se feel bad." I looked at him in his weakest moment. I then hugged him, he was warm. I then grabbed his left hand and kissed it. "Come on, Spot. We should be there for Soul." I smiled and got up to leave, taking him with me but then the Brooklyn runner came and he had bad news. "Spot, The doctor has declared that Soul is dead." Tears came to my eyes. Not him, not Soul. He never did anything. I can't believe Soul is dead.

**Aw! That was sad wasn't it? Well, that was another work of Wrath and Soft-Hands!**

**Sincerely Yours Until Eternity,**

**Wrath and Soft-Hands**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scars: chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies**

That was reason one on how Spot is a monster. Next thing happened a year later, exactly that day he took something I didn't want anyone to take. Not even Shadow or Soul would get close enough to get it but Spot got lucky.

This year I am 15 and it is exactly one year since Shadow left and Soul died. I miss them both. Spot had put me at second in command which got me my own room. I had been silently crying about what happened a year ago. Soul was suppose to be leader, that's what Shadow and I agreed on but Spot got it and took Soul's life. I turned and grabbed a Teddy bear that Soul gave me. I brought it to my chest and cried, almost sobbed into it. A few minutes later a knock came through the air. "Come in," I said as I started to wipe away my tears. The door opened to reveal the new kid. His nickname is Monkey. He was named that because he mimics people very well and because he likes to climb everywhere. "Yes Monkey?"

"Ise heiod ya cryin' so I came ta check on ya." his high kid voice sounded so sincere.

"Ise okay but me best mate was killed on dis day last year. I just miss him is all." My voice kept on cracking as I talked. I truly missed my best friend. He was basically my only family.

"What was his name and why was he named dat?" Monkey's curiosity sparked wanting to know about the old Newsie he never knew about.

I smiled a bit at how hungry for what he wanted to know about Soul. "Well, his name was Soul and he was name dat fo what he had in em. He was a nice guy with aSoul made for fightin' and makin' people laugh. Ise really miss him." My voice cracked at what I said at the end. I truly miss my best friend. I wish he didn't die and was still here with me right now. "Please dont tell Spot or else he'll eitha soak me or youse. So don't tell em Ise cryin'." Monkey nodded and got up to leave me alone.

"Byes Joker. Ise see ya lata." He smiled and left my small room, closing the door behind him. My sadness came back and I started to silently cry again. My cries into my teddy became loud and I wish no one would hear me. My door then slammed open and Spot came barging in.

He looked so alarmed and so mad. Why was he? "Joker, why'se ya cryin' in heah nd not sellin' papes?" He seemed like he forgot what happened a year ago. Over the past year, his blue eyes seemed to harden. His secrets were changing him for the worse.

I looked at Spot with complete and utter disguise. He forgot the day he killed our best friend. "It nothin', Conlon. Just somedin' youse don't remembah."

He looked confused at what I said. "Wad ya mean, Wane?" His expression never changed. I can't believe he forgot though. Spot has impeccable memory but why isn't he remembering this day. Maybe it was too painful he had to store it and forget about it.

I looked him straight in the eye and said," Dis is da day dat Soul died. Ise can't believe youse would forget dis important day." He looked taken back. A small smirk then played on his lips.

"he deserved ta die. So don't be hung up ovah a stupid guy." his words stung badly. It made me feel as if I was stupid to cry and worry over my dead friend. As he finished all of his sentence, I started to feel nothing. Not the tickling my skin, the scary Ora that Spot was giving off, nor the feel of tears falling off my face. What was this feeling?

Spot turned towards to the door then looked over his shoulder. "Membah cryin' ovah someones death is pointless. Now get ya ass outta dis room."

Spot showed me something that no one else showed me. Emotions people have are useless and are meant to be thrown away. If he doesn't care about Soul, then he doesn't care about me. No matter what happens, he wouldn't care. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Scars: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies and all that other stuff that you reconize.**

Two reasons why Brooklyn's Ruler destroyed my life. The third happen that same year but a month later. He always liked to spend his money on liquor and gambles with Race, so he would always ask me for money to pay for his papes in the morning. There's your background knowledge on what he does but you'll have to see what he does to me that leaves a physical or mental scar.

It was early in the morning and as always Spot comes running into my room in a panic. I sighed. He must've needed his 50 cents for his mornin' papes. I stand up and go over to my bottle that held all my money. As I reached for my little bottle that holds all my money, he hugs me from behind, pushing my newly grown boobs into my chest. I felt my face go red as he did that. Usually he was hug me from the front and get blushy once my boobs touch his chest but this was different. His hug from behind felt like he wanted something. Something so badly, that he was actually willing to use me to get to it. I then felt something push against my bottom.

Was that why he was blushy and needy? I grabbed the 50 cents and fiddled with them. The cold metal felt nice against my fingers felt nice. Soon he let go of me and grabbed the money. By the time I turn around, he slammed my door and from what I heard, went to his. I giggled a bit at what happened. He always seemed so innocent but I. Guess I'm wrong but as soon as I grab myself 50 cents, I leave.

When I get down into The common room, every guy and boy were staring and whispering. My curiosity sparked as they started whispering about Spot. Soon their whispering turned into laughing. Then I heard, "She let him touch her nicely formed tits." My eyes widened as I heard that. Soon i quickly ran up the wooden stairs and went over to Spot's door. The light wood looked so nice. Usually I'd stop to look at how the door was made and the lines on it bu this was important. I banged on the door. "Spot, let me in."

After he didn't answer, I opened the door to find him doing something he was never suppose to do when a girl is around. I quickly turned around and asked,"Spot Conlon, please tell youse boys ta shut deir mouths. Dey dink Ise did somedin' with ya when Ise didn't do nodin'."

After the most embarrassing moment that happened, that day was a bore. Soon as the sun went down, the boys left to drink and gamble. I decided to go skinny dipping since nobody was home. When I got to the deck, feeling the algea between my toes, I started to take off my clothing and threw them at where Spot usually sits during the day.

When I was about to go in, I heard someone come walking onto the deck. I dropped to my knees and hid my body. "Joker, what ya doin' out heah?" I knew that voice but his words were slurred. "Youse nevah suppose ta leave the borough. Now get ya nice ass in da borough." Spot's language towards me was different from his kind drunk. It is my nightmare, he is his abusive drunk. I stayed frozen on the deck, waiting for him to forget I was there. My hopes were crushed as he walked towards me, looking angrier as he got closer. Soon he was right infront of me, he grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me towards the borough.

When we got there, he brought me up to his room and threw me towards the ground. I grabbed my newly bruised wrist and looked up at him, my eyes watering. "Youse should listen to me, Jokah. Youse know Ise hate doin' dis." He then walked over to me, making his foot steps seem louder as he got closer. When he got right in front of me, he brought his leg up and kicked my stomach with almost all his force. The pain was unbearable and I saw black dots clouding up my vision. He kicked again and again each time a bit harder but I never lost conciseness. He then grabs his favorite pocket knife and then my long brown hair. He yanked it and made me stand up so he could do what he wanted. He then put his knife to my hair and cut all of it. My tears started to come out of my eyes as he laughed as he did this. After that he put his knife to my neck and slowly cut it making it bleed a bit. The knife then went to my arm, stomach, and back. My body was in pain as it was bleeding through all the cuts.

I went into a ball as he left Nd started to sob. Then the door clicked and he came back with his cane. He always marks his work with that cane. He slowly went behind me and smirked. After tapping the cane a bit, with so much force he rammed it on my butt cheek. The pain from that was way worse from his kicks and cuts. The pain was so over the edge, I blacked out.

As you can ummm read he was abusive and left more than mental scars, he left physical ones too. I really wish I never met him. He killed my best friend, made my emotions leave my body, and abused me so far,but it gets was worse.

**A/N: I hope this was good. Sorry about the other stuff. ~ Wrath**


End file.
